


Angels on a Mission (p.s. I'm bad with titles)

by historyandanime14



Category: Demons - Fandom, Earth Angels, Guardian Angels - Fandom
Genre: Corruption, Domestic Violence, F/M, Good and Evil, Inaccurate Christianity, Multi, Other, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historyandanime14/pseuds/historyandanime14
Summary: This is a completely original work, based on Christian motives. I gave myself a lot of liberties. Imagine Constantine (2005) but the two protagonists are higher beings
Relationships: Asexual - Relationship





	Angels on a Mission (p.s. I'm bad with titles)

A dark city after sunset. The tiny specs on the black sky are barely seen from the lights of thousands of windows, street lamps and flashy neon signs. The buildings are full of life, sirens echo from the streets.

A slender figure steps towards the edge of the building rooftop. The light shines upon the figure's grey trousers and long coat. He is tall with a handsome completely androgynous face. In fact, it cannot be said if he is really a man, but he does refer to him as such for simplistic reasons as were many other things about him. His companion follows him, looking almost the same and wearing a completely identical outfit. What can I say, at one moment in time, they probably concluded that long coats look cool.

The second man giggles gazing into the window of a nearby building. The first is too busy scouting the area. When he finally sees his colleague, the serious figure rolls his eyes. His more relaxed friend's eyes are still glued to that spot. The sound of moaning can be heard all the way to their six-story roof. Making a few steps forward, the first figure takes a look. The room is clearly visible. Inside, a naked woman bounces up and down a man on a wide television screen.

"Don't you just love it how humans get into this?" his smirking companion says. "It's just bouncing and sliding things in and out in a variety of poses."

The first figure observes him annoyed. "Then why do you keep watching it?" he says. "You know they're not gonna get married in the end."

His friend slouches his shoulders embarrassed. "Some of them might" he utters quietly.

His companion looks away and says solemnly. "The call is coming from over there." He says pointing. The second one nods and they both jump off the building.

They quickly reach the floor of a dilapidated apartment block. Female screams fill the hallway accompanied by smashing of furniture and cursing.

The two men float inside through the door. The apartment is small and overcrowded, with a large sofa and TV taking up most of the space. Inside a small kitchen, a frail woman is violently pushed towards the sink. She calls out in agony grabbing her hurt head. Her nose is already broken and she can feel warm blood dripping from the back of her head. Her husband, a deranged unshaven large man, stands above her looking down furious. Their children, a young boy and girl no older than five, curl up in their chairs - too terrified to move.

Shaking his intoxicated head, he grinds his teeth as he kicks the poor woman. The second figure looks away disgusted. The first holds back his rage to take a better look. The small guardian angels of the children fly around their head trying to sooth them with gentle whispers. The slightly bigger angel of the man sees them and hurries towards them.

"Thank Heavens your here" he says grinning while his eyes are still filled with sorrow. "I tried to calm him down. I really did. He said he was going to stop drinking. He said he was going to be nicer to his wife. To be honest he did try... But today his boss yelled at him and wouldn't give him a raise and he..." the obviously overworked guardian rambles but the first figure politely nods for him to stop. Turning his head, he spots what he was looking for.

A daemon, no taller than the woman sits in the man's sofa smoking a cigarette. His body is skin and bones with an occasional muscle. His skin is dark and seems to be completely coward in tar. He has small horns on his head and wings. He bounces his hoof leg crossed over his other leg almost rhythmically to the sounds of the woman screaming. His large orange cat eyes widen as if delighted by the spectacle.

"Please...stop" the woman pleads.

"Don't listen to her" the short daemon says flicking away his bud. "She's a liar. All women are. She's the reason you're stuck in this dead-end life. She's the one holding you back. You work your fingers to the bone, while she sits here waiting for you to bring back the money."

"Stop it Violence! You know that's not true!" the man's guardian angel utters tired. The man cannot hear or see them but still gets even angrier. He kicks the woman even harder, making the children hide under the table. 

The woman's angel is near the window with her head bowed. She sighs deeply unable to stand the noise. The second figure walks over to her and gently pats her shoulder. "We came to help" he says reassuringly.

In the meantime, the demon continues his monologue. "And that boss of yours. Driving in his expensive car. He can afford to give hire another manager but can't raise your pay for a few bucks! Who does he think he is!" 

The man turns grabbing his head and hyperventilating. He rubs his already red face. The woman holds the counter with her shaking hands. She slowly holds herself up barely able to sustain her own body weight. The first androgynous figure looks the woman's angel in the eye.

"She's miserable" the angel replies staring right back at him.

The daemon continues, smirking in glee. "Men like that think they can have everything. In fact, I bet he would fuck your wife if he had the chance...On the other hand, maybe he already did...This entire thing can be their plot to make you go mad!"

"Is that her wish?" the serious man asks.

"Yes" the woman's guardian angel replies.

The intoxicated man yells in frustration. He turns ready to strike the finishing blow.

The first figure nods in confirmation.

The woman makes herself into a ball and pushes her shoulder into his unprepared gut. He surprisingly flies to the other side of the kitchen. Her children look at her confused. Before her husband has time to figure out what happened, she is already at his TV with a meat hammer. The daemon is behind her shocked and finally quiet.

The bloody woman breathes in and out. Her clothes are tattered, her eyes crazy wide as blood goes into her mouth. Glaring at him, she snarls: "Listen here! I haven't escaped my father just to end up as somebody else's punching bag. Who the fuck do you think you are to do this to me?!" 

The man looks at her hands and then at the TV. "No, no. Please don't" he says terrified. "It's one of the only joys I have left."

The woman screams in rage and hits the TV. The screen flies into a thousand black plastic pieces. The lodge hammer causes a short-circuit making a small fire. This does not deter the woman who continues smashing everything around her with superhuman strength. Their children cheer, jumping and laughing. Their father looks at them shocked but does not move. He continues to observe the events around him like in slow-motion unable to find an appropriate reaction.

The demon looks at the man who is still unsurprisingly calm. Still in his chair, the short demon contemplates why all of a sudden his words seem ineffective. "Usually, I only need to whisper for him to go into a psychotic rage" he thinks turning his orange eyes towards the newcomers. Shocked and a little frightened he gasps. "Are you the..."

"The Controllers?" the second one says with a smirk. "Yes. Yes, we are."

The smoke from the fire activates the fire alarm. All of the neighbours, lethargic and used to the frequent family violence, hurry towards the hallways in a panic. The children run out yelling that someone should call the police. The woman continues breaking all of her husband's possessions as if she was fury incarnated.

The demon gulps. "This isn't fun any more" he says and quickly vanishes.

The guardian angels watch in shock as the police sirens are heard outside. "Amazing!" the man's guardian says. "How did you do that?" 

The first figure looks at the scene satisfied. "All in the days work" he says and signals his partner that they should leave.

Outside, they pass a few police officers. They address one of their angels. "Make sure they go easy on the wife. Find her a good safe house" the first says.

"Help her relocate to a calm place outside this maddening jungle" the other adds.

"I'll try, but one of the superior's just went through a messy divorce. He is still sore from losing his house" the guardian replies.

The first grunts and takes a second to ponder. "Don't worry about it. He'll soon get a flirty message from his high school crush. That should give him a new perspective on life."

The angel is impressed and happily rejoins his group.

As the two figures walk away toward a hill, they can see the entire city. Watching over it, the second one turns towards the first. "Good job, Michael."

Michael turns and smiles. "Good job Gabriel."

\--Check out the rest of the story on my Patreon https://www.patreon.com/hetaliafanfiction14--


End file.
